A New Life
by DeathMoon60
Summary: This is a mob talker story about my OC Ian and how he's transported into Minecraft. He will meet friends,foes,and maybe even true love. PM me if you have an OC idea. Rated M for language,violence,and sex
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and** **gals welcome to my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**(Chapter** **1**:** A New World)**

* * *

*BEEP,BEEP,BEEP* "Can't you let me sleep for once?"said a young teenage boy tiredly turning off his alarm clock. (His name is Ian,he is 18,he has black messy hair,hazel eyes,and wears a white hoodie with a light blue creeper face on the back) Ian looked at the calendar and saw it was the first day of summer vacation. He then jumped up and cheered. He had completely forgotten yesterday was the last day of school. He then rushed to his computer and got on his favorite games Minecraft! He logged in and started a new world. Then he saw a flash and blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. But it's just an Intro:p Leave a review and favorite if you liked it. Also give me OC's who Ian will meet in his adventures through Minecraftia! I give a list next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals DeathMoon here! Haven't had anything on reviews yet jut we haven't officialy started the story yet so here's chapter 2. P.S there will be P.o.V

* * *

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

* * *

**P.o.V: Ian**

I woke up with my eyes still closed. I felt my surroundings,and then knew I wasn't in my room. Opened my eyes and had my mind-blown. I saw blocks! Not your ordinary building blocks. No,what I saw was Minecraft blocks. I was in Minecraft! It was every gamers dream to be here. But I started to wonder,why was I brought here? Over a billion people play Minecraft,and I was the one who was living it. I discarded the thought and started to build...

**Two Hours Later...**

I was finished with my house. It had 2 stories,a master bedroom,3 guest rooms,a kitchen,a workshop,a living room,an office,and 2 bathrooms.( I got it done faster then most people because I was a builder on Pimp My Minecraft.) I looked at the clock and saw it was time to sleep. I got in my bed and dozed off...

* * *

**P.o.V: ?**

I couldn't find Ian anywhere. I decided to see if he was playing Minecraft like usual. I went to his room, but I only found his room empty. l saw his phone on his dresser. Ian never left his phone at home! I panicked and quickly called his friends,but none of them knew where he was. I almost burst into a fit of rage,until I heard a familiar calming tune. It was the title song to Minecraft. I looked up and saw Ian's computer was on. I walked over and saw a flash come out. Something grabbed me and pulled me in...

* * *

**P.o.V: Ian**

I woke up feeling slightly tired. It was hard to sleep with all of the zombies moaning outside,but I'll probably get over it. I went out to get some resources...

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

I sliced the last of the the zombies faces off and ran out of the cave I found. I had gotten 3 stacks of coal,and a half stack of iron. I was surprised that I found that much in one cave. I started to get some wood. I was half way through my axes durability when I heard a hiss "Crap" was all I could say. I slowly turned around,and I saw something creep behind a tree. "P-p-please don't hurt me." whimpered a feminine voice,then came out from behind the tree. I stood and froze I was shocked at what I saw. It was a girl! (She had long orange hair,amber eyes,somewhat pale skin,wore a green creeper hoodie,and short shorts that you could barely see because her hoodie was a little bit to big for her,she also looked around my age.) I could feel my face get hot. She started to blush since I was starring. "Sorry I stared it's just that I didn't think that I'd see anybody else around here" I said. "What's You're name?" I asked...

* * *

So what do you think? Is it too long? Anyway we will find out who the girl is next chapter.(like everybody doesn't no already xD) Oh and that other guy will come in later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals chapter three is here! (People reading this "Wat two chapters aim one day!) yes I drank MountainDew LiveWire before bed so I'm up doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Girl**

* * *

**P.o.V: Cupa**

"M-my name is Cupa." I whispered nervously to him. "Cupa,that's a nice name" he said causing me to start to blush a bit. "What's is your name?" I asked him not knowing his name yet. "Ian" he said smiling "Call me Ian." He seemed like he was in a good mood. _"Should I tell him?" _I mentally asked myself. "I-I-Ian I need to tell you something." I said. "What is it Cupa?" "I'm a creeper!" I blurted out to him. There was a long silence. Ian finally said,"A c-creeper are you sure?" "Yes,I thought you were a creeper human hybrid too,because of your hoodie" He looked at the creeper face on his back then said,"Oh that,no I'm not part creeper,but I do where the symbol on my hoodie for decoration" there was an awkward silence...

* * *

**P.o.V: Ian**

"Hey Ian?"Cupa said breaking the silence. "Yeah Cupa?" "Since your a Human you must have a house right?" "Yeah..." "Can I stay with you? I'm getting tired of sleeping on the ground." Cupa put on her puppy eyes,"Pleeeeeease!" she begged. "Sure you can stay." I said wondering if she had something else on her mind...

**Back at the House...**

Cupa was in the guest room checking out where she was sleeping while she stayed at my house. I was eating some steak I cooked up in the kitchen. After I was done eating I went to bed...

* * *

P.o.V: Cupa:Warning Lemon

I waited for Ian to fall asleep after he did I crawled into bed with him. I couldn't help it though it was hormones. I started to undo his belt and took off his pants. I started to rub the tent that was forming in his boxers,and he started moaning he then he woke up,"Cupa what are you doing!" "You'll see." I said sliding down his boxers...

* * *

**P.o.V: Ian**

"Cupa" I moaned as Cupa bobbed her head up and down on my cock. She started to go faster as I moaned. She then stopped and let me unzip her jacket. She wasn't wearing a bra so I quickly grabbed her b-cup breasts and started to grope them "Ian that feels so good!" she moaned. "You ready Cupa?" "Yes!" "Ok here we go" I flipped us over so Cupa was on top of me I then removed her pants. She slammed down on me and screamed. I covered her mouth and said,"shhh you'll be alright" She then calmed down and gave me the signal to go I thrusted in and out of her. after an hour Cupa gave away and released her cum as did I...

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**P.o.V: ?**

"Why did we bring him here?"

"Because he is the only one who knows how to stop it"

"Yes but there are billions of others why him"

"Because I trust him"

"But..."

"Don't question it any further just drop it"

* * *

Hey guys and gals sorry about that random lemon I was going to save it but didn't want to wait. But yeah Rated M now sooooooo… bye


End file.
